


Spill The Beans

by Suede (ShogunOfSorrow)



Series: MTMTE Gas Kink Fics [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Farting, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Robo-farts, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Yes Homo Bros, i speedwrote this in 6 hours fueled by pure horny energy i feel powerful, wow finally some actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShogunOfSorrow/pseuds/Suede
Summary: READ THE TAGS::Drift is a mech of many secrets, but there is one secret that keeps trying to reveal itself no matter how much he tries to hide it.





	Spill The Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to write this. I hope you horny guys enjoy me trying to write actual robo-porn for the first time.

“So… you up for it?”

 

Drift stared nervously at his lover. Sure, he had a penchant for coming on strong but this was particularly sudden, even for him. I mean, Drift had _just_ come into the room when Rodimus popped the question. A lapdance. Right here, right now, in his captain's chair.

 

The white mech turned his head to look back at the door. It always locked automatically, to avoid others from barging in unannounced. He turned back to Rodimus, who was eagerly sitting with his thighs flat against the seat. Drift exvented, unsettled by the invitation. He’s done things like this before, and it hasn’t exactly worked in his favor.

 

“I am unsure about this, Roddy… I don’t think I would be very good at it.” he lied. He couldn’t risk his lover finding out about his… problem. He’d tried too hard to make sure that no one on the ship ever discovered it. It’s why he never stayed around to gossip after hours at Swerve’s. It’s why he always trained alone. It’s why he never let anyone into his hab suite.

 

Rodimus saw the doubt on his face and he began to worry. He loved Drift so much, and he hated seeing him uncertain of his abilities. “Are you kidding, I’m positive you’d be great!” he tried to console. “I mean, lap dances are all about movement, right? You’re like… the most graceful and agile mech I know! Plus, I know you’re great in the berth!” He looked up at the pensive samurai with hopeful eyes.

 

 _“He really wants this…”_ Drift thought to himself. It’s not like the white mech didn’t also want this, he loved Rodimus and the idea of a lapdance was quite appealing to him. But the risk of having what he had tried so hard to keep hidden revealed was a little overwhelming. He exvented again, still unsure of the outcome, but his eager to please attitude pulled through.

 

“Okay, Roddy. Maybe you’re right. I’m probably just thinking too hard about it.” he decided. It had been a long time since last he gave a lap dance. He could probably control his issue this time. It probably won’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

Everything was set. Rodimus leaned back in the chair as Drift strode over to him. He hoisted himself up onto the red and yellow mechs lap and got to work. He straddled Rodimus’s legs and began grinding his shapely backside slowly against his captain's crotch plate. Rodimus let out a soft moan as he bucked into the feeling.

 

Drift lifted up his rear, tearing the friction away from the mech below him. Rodimus whined at the removal of contact as Drift caressed the Captain’s legs, running his digits over the subtle indents and curves. He brought his aft back down into Rodimus’s lap and continued the grind, with a quickened pace.

 

“Oh.. oh Primus, Drift… ngh!” Rodimus shuddered with excess charge. He was in heaven. His spike began to press against his pelvic plating as he gripped the edges of the seat. Drift could sense it too as he moved his hands between Rodimus’s legs and took hold of the edge of the chair. With the extra support, he began to grind faster into Rodimus’s crotch.

 

He was happy. They were both happy. This was going so well, that Drift almost forgot why he was so hesitant in the first place. They just kept grinding into each other, moaning each other’s names and the sound of metal scraping echoing within the room. Then, out of nowhere, Drift felt something.

 

It wasn’t anything big, just a slight gurgle in the bowls of his tanks. But Drift knew his body well and even the smallest amount of disharmony in his internals could spell disaster. It was enough to send Drift into panic mode as he felt a sense of dread begin to wash over him. His eyes started to shift back and forth and his body became tense.

 

He couldn’t just stop what he was doing and leave, that would be rude. But he couldn’t make up a reasoning, he was bad at lying. His spark began to pulse faster as he heard yet another, slightly louder gurgle from his tanks. It usually doesn’t take long for a small gurgle to build up into something worse and he can feel it happening already. His movements began to falter as he thought of a way out of this situation.

 

Rodimus picked up on how tense his lover was almost immediately. They’ve been friends for too long to not know each other’s tells during interface. He gently patted Drift’s arm.

“Babe, you doin’ okay? You seem kinda tense?” he probed.

 

Drift began to fidget with his servos. “I… um.. yeah, I am alright.” he lied with a small panicky tone. He could feel his internals getting tighter the gas built up more. He was trying desperately to not seem like anything was out of the ordinary.

 

“You sure? Cause it really seems like everything isn’t fine.” Rodimus questioned again. He knew Drift was secretive but they needed to communicate if they ever hoped to enjoy this.

 

Drift shifted his weight and cleared his intake. He knew he couldn’t hide his feelings from Rodimus and that it was just pure luck that the captain hadn’t figured out his secret yet. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

 

“I… I think I need to go for a bit.” he admitted, preparing himself for the consequences.

 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Rodimus begged. “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing! I just…” Drift was cut off by the feeling of turmoil in his tanks. The gas within him bubbled and began to move it’s way lower towards his port. A wave of panic came crashing down on him.

 

“Listen, it is not important! I just really, really need to go do something.” He knew he was a bad liar but at this point, he didn’t really care. He just needed to get off Rodimus and leave before it happened.

 

Rodimus was now kind of panicking too. Sure, Drift sometimes got kind of flighty at weird times, like when they were hosting that drinking contest, but he’d never seen him this worked up over something that he wouldn’t say.

 

Drift started to get up but Rodimus gently pulled him back down so that he was facing him. “I’m serious Drift, what the hell is going on?” There was a twinge of anxiety that plagued his statement “What are you so worked up over?”

 

“I…” Drift floundered with his words. It was too late now. The gas was already pushing against his port, begging to be liberated. He couldn’t do anything about it. The buildup was released from his aft. It was long, it was loud and it rippled across Rodimus’s lap like an electric current.

 

* * *

 

Aaaand there it was. The two mechs stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The silence was deafening. After the shock, Drift covered his face with his hands as he blushed a deep pink. Rodimus still sat flatly in the chair, stunned.

 

After a long awkward pause, Drift finally uncovered his mouth. “OH GOD RODDY, I’M SO SO SORRY!” he babbled apologetically. “Oh my god, oh no, I’m so sorry, I just… I just..” he continued to sob out apologies until Rodimus shook his head and brought his hand up to cover Drift’s mouth. The white mech took the hint and silenced himself.

 

“Dude… it’s okay.” the red mech soothed.

 

 - “Wh… what?”

 

 - “It’s fine, bro! I mean, everybody does it! It’s totally natural!”

 

 - “Well, yes it is… but I think I might have a condition. I’m like this all the time. Why do you think I was so hesitant on doing this”

 

 - “Wait really? You mean you have gas 24/7 and you just hold it in _all day_?

 

 - “I mean, not all day. I sometimes slip into my hab suite in to release buildup… it can get pretty bad when left unchecked like this.”

 

 - “So that’s why you never let me into your room… well, you can’t just keep this up! If you hold it in all the time you can damage your pipes!”

 

 - “I know! I know! But… it can just be so… _loud._ I have a reputation here, I can’t just release exhaust constantly on a ship with 200 bots on it…”

 

 - “Hey bro, I’ll tell you what. I can’t speak for the other bots on this ship, but around me? You can _totally_ do it! Like, all the time if you want.”

 

 -  “Really? You say that as if you actually want to hear my exhaust.”

 

 - “Well, uhh…”

 

Now it was Rodimus’s turn to be uneasy.

 

 - “Oh my god, Roddy. Are you serious?”

 

Drift looked at him with disbelief.

 

 - “Yeahhhh….”

 

Rodimus rubbed the back of his helm tensely.

 

 - “Bro….”

 

Rodimus shrugged. “Well, at least we know our secrets are compatible with each other!” he laughed in an attempt to dispel the heavy awkward air that clung to the room.

 

“So… wanna continue?” Rodimus asked with a reassuring tone in his voice.

 

“You still want to continue after that?” Drift questioned, still hesitant.

 

“I mean, yeah! Why wouldn't I want to? If you’re still worried about the gas, you can just let it all out while we’re doing our thing! I promise I won’t mind.”

 

Drift exvented. He guessed since apparently, he got off to this it wouldn’t be too bad. This whole thought process was sounding awfully familiar. “Alright, bro. Just for you.”

 

* * *

 

Drift turned his back to Rodimus again and started up the old movements. He, again, ground into his partner's pelvic plating, his aft twisting in its place. His movements became more exaggerated in an attempt to build up more gas.

 

Rodimus whimpered with anticipation, the aft to crotch contact was really doing it for him as his spike, twitched and pressured against its housing. He groaned at the feeling and shimmied his hips upwards in an attempt to quicken his relief.

 

A loud gurgle could be heard coming from the samurai’s tanks as he continued his motions. The mech started to panic out of habit but recalled the earlier conversation and relaxed. The gas was back and just as prominent as ever as it snaked its way through his tubes.

 

Drift whined at the feeling, sensing it as it crawled closer and closer towards his port again. “R-Roddy... “ he huffed, slightly breathless from his the grinding. “Roddy, I think I feel another one coming.”

 

Rodimus was straining, his frame coated with droplets of coolant as he tried to keep his poise. “Oh.. okay bro.. just let it out..” he groaned with apprehension.

 

Drift started to slow his movements, coaxing the gas closer towards his port. It nudged against it, ready for launch. The white mech tensed his aft and the gas expelled itself. Wet and bassy, the sound of the exhaust reverberated around the room. It rumbled and vibrated against Rodimus’s spike housing. That was it. His spike pressurized so quickly it startled the both of them. Enough to earn a yelp from Drift as few smaller bursts of gas were released.

 

“Wow dude, my exhaust really gets you this revved up, huh?” Drift chuckled as he reached back and playfully caressed the tip of the captain’s spike with his digits. Rodimus mewled at the touch and bucked his hips. “Like I said” he panted “I’ve been into that stuff for a while.” he gasped as Drift dragged his digit down towards the base of his spike.

 

“I imagine you would enjoy doing this activity again?” the white mech pondered. He removed his hands and before Rodimus could protest, Drift was already grinding against his lovers unit. The samurai opened his panel as well, rubbing his valve against the speedster’s legs.

 

Drift repeated the motions from before over and over, building up more and more gas. They built up a rhythm, Drift would grind against his spike, build up gas and then release his exhaust on it. The spike would twitch and writhe, enjoying every vibration and turbulence that came out of Drifts curvaceous aft. It was exhilarating.

 

Despite his impatient and expeditious nature, Rodimus usually lasted pretty long in the berth. However, this session was particularly arousing to him, as he didn’t last more than a few nanokliks because, by the time of Drift’s fifth exhaust, he had already overloaded twice.

 

Rodimus slouched over against Drift’s backside with a satisfied grin on his face. “Are you okay, dear?” Drift asked tenderly. “Yeah bro, I’m fine,” Rodimus answered softly. “Just happy is all. I’m glad we agreed to do this.” Drift exvented. He was relieved that this all turned out so well and that he thankfully found an outlet for his problem. “Me too, dude. I am pleased this worked out.”

 

Drift leaned back against Rodimus. They both relaxed their frames as Drift propped his pedes up on the chair. “You know Roddy, I never did get to overload…” the mech said with a sly smirk. It took Rodimus a moment to process but he got the hint. His servos sluggishly began to drift towards the swordsmech’s groin as his digits ghosted over his plush valve lips.

 

Drift bit his lip and whimpered softly. He squirmed against his captain’s chestplate as the speedster dipped his digits into the samurai’s dripping valve. Drift mewled at the entrance and started to pant.

 

Rodimus worked his digits around in his lover’s opening. He tickled and caressed the nodes and sensors lining the walls as Drift continued to writhe in his place. Rodimus thumbed the white mech’s outer node, pushing against it gently.

 

After all that grinding, combined with that Rodimus was doing now, it was finally enough to push Drift off the edge and into his own overload. “Ahn... ngh! Roddy!” He let out a high pitched whine as his optics offlined for a moment and his valve clenched around the racecar mech’s digits.

 

Drift slumped down against his lover’s frame and onlined his optics again. “Mmm, thank you, bro.” he sighed happily. Rodimus kissed Drift’s neck delicately and leaned against him. “No problem, dude.”


End file.
